A meeting that changes everything
by Draynuy
Summary: Ash after a fight with Gary does is not more aware of what he does. But an act done with full rage leads him to meet someone who will change his life and bring him to the path of greatness.STORY FOR ADOPTION!


**A meeting that changes everything.**

**Start with warnings:  
1 I do not own Pokémon in no shape ever!  
2 For French readers, the names of the characters are mainly English names because I'm used to.  
3 For English readers I apologize for the bad English but I'm French and my transcript written English is pretty bad this is therefore an automatic translator. Also it is possible that the names of the Pokémon to be French.  
4 Finally I must say that I do not intend to write a complete fiction on Pokémon, certainly not in English though I regularly read English fics. I do not feel the courage, however, to me this idea out of my head and I'd love to see continued by someone else (or several other authors). If after reading this one-shot you would be interested to continue this story, read at the end of this fic for idea I would like to see developed in this story and send me a PM to tell me, thank you! Now I let you enjoy the story (prologue?).  
**

On a beautiful summer day, on the road between Bourg-Pallet and Viridian, a young boy, between eight and nine years old, jet black hair, dark amber eyes, a lightning-shaped mark on each cheek and dressed of sneakers, jeans, a black T-shirt, a blue jacket and a red cap, went home, infuriating and grumbling under his breath.

-Stupid, Gary, always strutting to the play, arrogantly show his knowledge with his condescending tone and complicated words. What can I do if I cannot remember what I read?! It does not prove anything! I'm sure I would be as good a trainer as him; I would even be better than him! I love so much more Pokémon than him! And what does it mean: "a draw with you is no better than a defeat," I'm going to prove him! AH!

And this last exclamation the boy throws off a round stone that had previously collected. The stone flew some time before being overtaken by gravity and went and crashed into a thicket at the bottom of the slope along the road. As soon as the stone disappeared an exclamation of pain and cry resounded from the bush.

Distraught, the young man rushed to the bushes and entered to see who or what he will not hurt. Expecting to see a Pokémon he was surprised to come face to face with a girl of his age, her purple hair reaching the shoulders, dressed in a purple T-shirt, black pants and white sneaker with many tears streaming from pretty lavender eyes.

-AH, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I had not seen you! Uh I did not know you were here! Uh I could not know, but it does not excuse anything, I would not throw this stone! I'm sorry, forgive me! Are you okay?! I will not do too badly isn't it?! You're not hurt at least, he mumbled it while running a hand to the probable location of the bump, but you bleed! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm sorry! Come we will treat it, I board a river not far seen, I'm sure it is not too serious.

With these words the boy grabbed the girl by the hand and led her gently towards the nearby river while comforting her somehow. Arrived at the river he sat the girl, took his handkerchief, dipped in cold water and passed over the hump of the little girl who gradually calmed down.  
Few minutes later the little girl was finally calmed down and the two children began to talk.

-Again, I'm sorry, apologized once more the brown.

-Sniff, it's nothing you could not know, and then it happened! The Lavender replied with smile. My name is Anabel, and you?

-Ash, Ash Ketchum. Say why were you in the bush?

- Oh, uh, hesitated Anabel avoiding the eyes of Ash, let's say it's a secret. But you why have you throw the stone, she asked and seeing his guilty look added quickly, not that I blame you, to say if I was in the bush that was left for me to hide. I felt someone very angry and I thought it was a Pokémon.

-Feels? And why a Pokémon?

-Ah, ah yes, I have this ability, I can feel the emotions but generally it is clear that the Pokémon, I can even understand what they mean.

-It is true, that is so cool!

-You find so, exclaimed Anabel with pink cheeks, the other children in Viridian do not believe me and find it odd to talk to Pokémon.

-Me I believe you, I envy you a bit, said Ash determination burning in the depths of his eyes. I love Pokémon and I'd love to have an ability like yours.  
-Thank you Ash! Smiled the girl.

Without knowing Ash blushed and continued, ah ah has, then you felt my anger and you thought I was a Pokémon.

-Yes, the feeling was so clear and strong that I thought it was a big Pokémon moody. A real say this is the first time I feel clearly the feelings of a human being, you must be special. You want to tell me why you were angry.

-Yes, I will. Uh I was just upset with a ... knowledge. It's a boy I know since kindergarten but it always happens to me upset. He's arrogant, he think he knows everything, he looks everyone always high and spread knowledge as if it were his grandfather in person. It's not just, me as I like Pokemon and I also want to learn as much as possible about them but I did not get a chance to be the grand-son of the greatest Pokémon researcher in the world and if it was the case I do not brag about all the time.

-I understand, then I think, Anabel replied a little confused, but you've never tried to study it proved that you too can be a connoisseur?

-I have, Ash continued lowering his head in shame, but whenever I try to read a manual or above or falls asleep or I forget everything I read. I just cannot remember the books.

-Oh, I'm sorry, the girl exclaimed sincere.

-Say, you wanna see my secret, Anabel said after a minute of silence, rising suddenly and grabbed Ash's hand.

Ash did not have time to answer that already Anabel took him to thickets earlier. Putting himself on all fours she led in the heart of the big green bush and let discover her secret. Then carefully stored on a nest of straw were four eggs, two were brown with a beige accordion the circling in the middle, the other two were yellow, one straw, the other gold with black tips.

-Oh, Pokémon eggs, where did you find it?

-A year ago, when I moved to Viridian with my brother, I befriended a small colony of Pikachu and Eevee who lived nearby. But a week ago about poachers arrived and began savagely caught all Pokémon, I have not been able to do Pokémon have just had time to hide with these four eggs. Since then I occupies two secretly revealed the little girl in tears.

-Do not cry, Anabel. You know what, from now on I'll help you take care of the eggs, it will be our secret. They protect and they will hatch, and they will become our first Pokémon and then you, me and them we will do our Pokémon journey together and will be full of other Pokémon friends, and one day find his revenge on poachers and friends , it's okay! Ash stated, reaching out with so much conviction that Anabel could not help but blush and smile.

-It's okay, Anabel said accepting the hand of Ash and uniting, without knowing her destiny to that of the boy.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of the two children learn more about themselves and care for their dependents. Some hours later Anabel asked address from Ash saying she might be a solution to his problem of learning and that he sees would tomorrow or the day after.

The next day Anabel was before the house of Ash with a brown man, a little chubby, wearing tinted sunglasses and dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts and baskets shoes.  
Inside the house, the two occupants suddenly heard someone knocking at the door.

-ASH, would you go to open please, I'm busy, asked Delia Ketchum busy preparing lunch.

-YES MOM! Ash shouted rushing to the door.

Opening this last the boy found himself facing the man in the Hawaiian shirt.

-Hi, my boy, you must be Ash! said the man in hand.

-Ah ... uh, I ... Yes I am Ash and you? Ash asked, shaking the hand of the unknown.

-My name is Scott, the man appeared pulling Anabel in front of him, and this girl here has told me that we could help each other; Scott continued his hands on the shoulders of Anabel.

Seeing the girl, the boy's face lit up a bit: Oh Hi Anabel, okay yesterday.

-It is very well-Ash, Anabel smiled.

-Ash, which are what? Inquired his mother.

-It is a friend-mom.

A friend...? Wondered a arriving tall young woman with auburn hair, with the same amber eyes and her son dressed in a pink shirt and a blue skirt. Hello Sir, what can we do for you? Ash and lets our guests.

Ash parted Red in embarrassment, letting one Anabel and Scott smiling.

-My tribute madam, my name is Scott and I am a businessman in Pokémon, and this girl's name is Anabel, is a friend of your son, in dealing with me and indicates that Ash and I could help each other.

-Pleased called me Delia, and how my son could help you? The young woman became interested in.

-First, I apologized to ask you but is-it true that your son is struggling to retain its lessons on Pokémon.

-This is true, Delia sighed but with a grin to the embarrassment of her son, unfortunately my Ashton arrives to learn than by doing.

-This is where I can help Ash, I think, said Scott. You see, I recently developed a simulation game incorporating all the basic information on Pokémon trainer and life and I try to get tested before marketing. So if your son is ready to make constant ratio of what he thinks of my game for two, three months, I am ready to give him a full range of my games so he can learn in s' fun.

-THIS IS REAL! Ash exclaimed excitedly.

-Ash-Yes, but I warn you, this is only simulations and nothing can replace the experience of a real battle Pokémon with the need for a strategy. For example, in these simulations Pokémon can remember only four attacks, the defensive attack, although in this, will have almost no use and the level of power and efficiency has been reduced to its most basic explanation.

-I understand, and I promise you that when I have my real team and I start my journey with Anabel, I would be careful and consider information as its base.

-So it is settled, says Scott with a big smile, If your mother agrees we back in business.

Before the eyes of his hopeful son Delia could only sigh of acquiescence: It's okay, after all if it just helps you but only if you present me correctly your new girlfriend with whom, if I heard you when your account from ten years.

Laughing face tomato red children, she invited Scott and Anabel to lunch and those they eagerly accept. Throughout the meal Scott answered questions Ash and adults watched carefully the interactions between the children.

-_I think my boy has found a friend who takes away valuable and can only help, after all the calm temperament Anabel may be quieted the fiery character of Ash_, Delia thought with a touch future of nostalgia.

-_This guy is amazing, I'm sure he will go very far, after all his confidence, determination and love for Pokémon exudes so much and with such a force that is almost palpable. And look at the interaction with Anabel, I do not know the girl for three months but I never had seen her as open and happy. I thought offered a place in my "Battle Frontier" to Anabel, after all with her gift she would quickly rose through the ranks but I want not to break a duo so promising. Maybe after they participated in several leagues I suggest to them while both the challenge and place_, Scott thought.

- Delia it was excellent, thank you for inviting me but it is time for me to start, Scott said rising. Ash here for you, Scott continued with a device resembling a Pokedex and five cartridges, these five games together all known information and service for the five main Pokémon League. A cartridge which each league selected eight known arenas and their current council four. Anabel has five cartridges twin to yours as you can test the trading system. I say this to you next time.

-Scott-Thanks again and goodbye, Ash bowed before grabbing the hand of Anabel, Anabel and I are you just going to play out.

Delia saw his son and his girlfriend are not far away could prevent another sigh escaping :_Why have I the feeling that even if it is still innocent, in the near future, I could call Anabel my beautiful daughter-in-law._

During the months that followed Anabel became a regular guest of Ketchum, whether to play with Ash or sometimes even a little study with him. Continuous attendance of both children allowed one to calm down gradually and the other to open more.  
One day, while the two children were playing quietly side by side, a storm broke suddenly and over ten minutes seemed worse.

-My God what a storm exclaimed Delia, I hope the river does not overflow.

At these words, the two children could not terrify that exchanging a glance and rush out without Delia could not do anything.

-ASH, ANABEL OR YOU GO? RETURN TOO DANGEROUS OUT!

Desolate-MOM, ON A TIP TO URGENT OUT, BACK ON PROMIS, Ash already roared away.

The two children came quickly to their secret hiding place however; just arrived Anabel looked anxious Ash.

-Ash, eggs are about to hatch, I feel it, I do not think is a good idea to move them.  
Before Ash has had time to answer a shadow appeared behind him in a flash. The storm prevented the children to see clearly but the shadow looked like a huge snake and end with two protrusions resembling horns starting to rear its head and a mix between wing and fin located approximately at the junction of the head and body. Both eyes of an intense turquoise watched children before suddenly the creature opens its mouth and prepares an attack.

Ash reacts by instinct and stood before Anabel and eggs outstretched arms, a blue glow through his eyes: NO, YOU DO NOT bruises MY FRIENDS.

When the attack would reach children, the blue glow in the eyes of Ash intensified and bluish energy barrier in front of them protecting them from attack. The attack passed the unknown Pokémon fixed his eyes turquoise with those still blue luminescent of Ash. The exchange of eyes seemed to drag when suddenly the creature nodded and disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared, and with it the storm. Ash not remove the danger that could collapse exhausted alongside Anabel.

-Ash, it's amazing, you used a barrier Aura murmured Anabel shocked.

-A what? Asked Ash lost.

-A barrier-Aura, repeated the girl and in front of the air still lost Ash continued, Aura is an energy that any Pokémon uses for their attack, some even able to use the course and in rare cases a Humans can also get there they are called guardians Aura.

-And you want to say that I am a guardian Aura, but it's great, laughed Ash. Now I like you have capability that brings me closer to Pokémon, but tell me how you know all this.

-Before I moved to Kanto, I lived in Sinnoh with my brother and he has a friend who is guardian Aura. Who knows I might be able to convince my brother to contact him to come help you.

-You would do that-for me, Ash exclaimed before hugging Anabel, Anabel you are the best friend, the most brilliant that we can have.

With these words, the eggs began to pulsate strongly attracting the attention of children, when eggs shone strongly in place once it found two pichu and two Eevee, a male and a female for each species. Pokémon observed the young children when both Pokémon male headed for Ash, the gold-colored pichu even came to rest on his shoulder, and the two Pokémon females approached Anabel the Eevee jumping into her arms.

The two children looked surprised and then smiled and turned toward the setting sun surrounded by a beautiful rainbow.

-Say Ash, Anabel asked based on the boy's shoulder free, you stay with me.

-Forever and whatever happens, Ash replied surrounding her shoulders with his arm.

None of them noticed far above them, the huge bird Pokémon the supervisor of a benevolent eye before letting go in a rainbow trail and a multitude of sparks.

**That's it, it will more and you want to continue, please, you can even copy paste this fic as prologue. I just ask you to tell me and follow some instructions that follow:  
1 couple is obviously Ash-Anabel, Sacha-Annabelle, Satoshi-Lila, a shipping Ability anything.  
2 The story will follow the story of the anime and movies but not entirely their scenario. That is to say that you can forget some adventure, added other, forget some Pokémon and make him catch the other, may be one or two legendary (but not divine level).  
3 Pierre will join the group but none of the girls cannot except if it is temporarily, ex Dawn until the first contest where she decides to accompany a little Zoe, of course they can appear several times.  
4 Ash, of the game offered by Scott and Anabel company will be calmer, more knowledgeable and a little more strategic.  
5 Ash and Anabel love to compete with one another, they participate together all forms of Pokémon tournament, unless the tournament Islands Oranges or participate only Ash. They will also discover the Pokémon contest when they travel to Johto, they will participate with joy seeing another opportunity to be confronted with each other and learn new things  
6 Anabel convinced his brother, Lucian future advises four Sinnoh, get in touch with his friend who came Aura Guardian lead Ash. When the latter began his trip to, the guard gives him a Riolu egg.  
7 On the road to Viridian where Ash must join Anabel, it stops at the river of their childhood and discovers a minidraco with high affinity for water (naturally learns attacks that water should not know ), Ash captures it. This will Minidraco in history evolved into Draco and then a Pokemon-like FF8 Leviathan (see profile photo history)  
8Ash's Eevee should evolve in Lavanville spectrum version of it (for me like Espeon but with two totally separate tails, blue collar and a night and a mane made of gas and wisp)  
9 When they leave Scott offers Ash and Anabel glove trainer they can carry six Pokémon more. Ash gift to benefit by more frequent exchanges between his Pokémon.  
10 Scott did discuss about the Battle Frontier after they pass the Sinnoh League (where they have heard thanks to Paul's brother). After their victory they accept a place in time that extreme genius for a year or two before from time to Unova and return to settle permanently as champion extreme.**


End file.
